Because They're Thirteen
by forcverandalways
Summary: Lily and Milly celebrate their thirteenth birthday.


**As today is my birthday, I wanted to treat you guys to a little one-shot with our favourite redheads. I hope you enjoy guys x**

For once in her life, Milly Shepard-Gibbs was up before her twin sister Lily.

"Lily! Wake up! It's our birthday! Get up, Lily!" She said as she shook her sister.

"Wuzzgoinon?" Lily mumbled as she bolted upright.

"We're 13, Lil! Happy birthday!" Milly said excitedly from her sister's bedside.

"Happy birthday to you too Mils" Lily said groggily before she headslapped her partner in crime.

"What was that for?" Milly asked.

"Waking me up" her lookalike replied curtly as she got out of bed.

"Come on, let's go and wake Mom and Dad up" Milly giggled before she dragged her sister by the hand and into their parents' room.

"3, 2, 1 go" Lily whispered before they opened the door quietly and yelled "COME ON PEOPLE! TIME TO GET UP!"

They were so loud that Jenny and Gibbs both bolted upright.

"What on earth are you two doing? It's 0900" Gibbs said while his daughters just stood there with one of their arms wrapped around the other's waist and smiling innocently.

"Yeah, and it's our birthday" the twins chorused.

"Well go and get dressed then. We'll meet you downstairs in 10" Jenny yawned before her and Gibbs's two daughter walked out of the room.

"Morning" Gibbs said with a grin before he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Morning" she replied with a smile.

The two of them got dressed before walking down the stairs together. Jenny was wearing a jade green flowy dress with flowers and her hair was down and curly. Gibbs was wearing a dark blue polo shirt and black trousers. Lily and Milly however were in their room giggling about Milly headslapping DiNozzo.

"That was funny, you have to admit. I mean his face when I did it" Milly snorted.

"I still can't believe that's the first time you've ever headslapped someone, Mils. But then again, you were living with Mom for twelve years of your life" Lily sniggered.

"Yeah, but she never headslapped me. The worse punishment I got was getting grounded for a week after I punched a boy called Pierre Petit when Mom and I lived in Lille when I was eight. He lived in our building just across the hallway and he annoyed me so much that I just couldn't take it anymore so I hit him" Milly shrugged.

"I never knew you had it in you, Mils" Lily told her, shellshocked that her sister actually punched someone.

"Yeah, neither did I" her twin sister replied.

"Now, let us get dressed and then go downstairs and open presents!" The older one of the two said.

So they did. Lily wore a pale green short sleeved top saying 'Life is great' with dark blue jeans and her hair was in two Dutch braids. Milly wore a turquoise vest top with pale blue denim shorts and her hair in a single French plait. The two looped an arm around the other's waist and went downstairs to where their parents were sitting on the sofa.

"Morning" they chorused cheerfully.

"Morning. The chocolate chip pancakes are ready to be made" Jenny told them.

"Yay!" The twins cried before they ran to the kitchen and started making the chocolate chip pancakes.

"Bring your Dad through some coffee and me some hot water though!" Jenny yelled.

"Do you guys want any?" Milly called when she and Lily had finished making the pancakes.

Jenny and Gibbs shared glances.

"Nah, we're fine. You guys can eat them all" Gibbs replied.

Lily and Milly piled an equal amount of pancakes into two plates before filling up four mugs: three with black coffee and one with hot water. They put two of the mugs with coffee on the table alongside the pancakes and took the other mug of coffee and the mug full of hot water through to their parents.

"Thank you" Jenny and Gibbs said gratefully as they got handed their mugs full of a hot drink by one of their daughters.

Lily and Milly went through to the kitchen and sat down at the table before eating their pancakes and drinking their coffee. When they were done, they went back through to the lounge.

"What time will Grandpa be here?" Milly asked.

"I'm here!" Jackson Gibbs's voice called as he opened the door.

"Grandpa!" The girls squealed before they ran to hug their Dad's Dad.

"Happy birthday, you two" he said before he handed them both a gift each and the girls ripped them open immediately.

Inside Lily's was Taylor Swift's album 'Fearless' and inside Milly's was a copy of 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'.

"Thank you thank you thank you Grandpa!" The girls cried as they hugged him again.

"You are very welcome" he replied before he and his granddaughters walked through to the lounge.

"Hey Dad" Gibbs said before he hugged his Father.

"Hey son" Jackson replied as he and Gibbs let go.

"Hi Jack" Jenny said as she stood up and hugged her Father-in law.

"Are the team coming?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, they should be here any minute" Gibbs replied.

The doorbell rang almost immediately.

"We'll get it" the girls chorused before they ran to the door.

"Happy birthday girls" Tony, McGee, Abby, Ziva and Ducky all said as they walked in, hugged the girls and took off their coats and shoes before going through to the sitting room. They all had the time of their lives that day, because Lily and Milly were thirteen.

 **Sorry this is so rushed, I wanted to get it up before midnight. Thanks for reading guys xxxxx**


End file.
